1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a two-way communication system, and more particularly to an automatic server dispatching system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Home intelligent network is capable of controlling home facilities, such as lighting, heating, ventilation, air conditioning appliances, communication systems, entertainment and home security devices, to improve convenience, comfort, energy efficiency and security.
Home intelligent network may be connected to external networks via a gateway. The gateway may communicate with a service server via a two-way communication server to assist a user in monitoring and controlling facilities of home intelligent network. However, the service server has an upper service limit to how many gateways the service server can serve, and the two-way communication server usually has limited capacity. Accordingly, the service amount of conventional home intelligent network is limited, and its application is not expandable.
For the foregoing reasons, a need has arisen to propose a novel architecture to enhance service and application of home intelligent network.